A rotary cutting machine particularly designed for on-site use rather than for factory use is, in some cases, inclined to accommodate various orientations of workpieces. Typically, this type of rotary cutting machine is provided with an oil reservoir within which cutting oil is contained. The oil reservoir has a vent hole positioned above the level of the cutting oil and communicated with ambient air (see, for example, Japanese utility model application publication No. 3-15009). To smoothly feed the cutting oil, the level of the cutting oil within the oil reservoir is made higher than the level at which the cutting oil is fed to a cutting tool.
To facilitate on-site use, there is a need for a compact and lightweight rotary cutting machine which allows a cutting tool to have a sufficient degree of cutting stroke. Various attempts have been made to meet these needs. See, for example, Japanese patent application publication Nos. 2002-538976 and 2005-22055.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary cutting machine which can smoothly feed a cutting oil to a cutting tool without leakage, in the event that the rotary cutting machine is inclined at a relatively large angle so that the machine is properly placed against a workpiece, and which is compact and lightweight and allows the cutting tool to have a sufficient degree of cutting stoke.